


The Missing Week

by idrilhadhafang



Series: What’s Your Fantasy — DVD Extras and Whatnot [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What’s Your Fantasy Gapfiller, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A bit of a gapfiller for What’s Your Fantasy.





	The Missing Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who had a headache and needed this to help her out.

Actually having a day off wasn’t exactly what either one of them would call easy. If anyone caught wind of what exactly Poe and Kylo were doing — well, people would talk. That was one way to put it. Then again, everything about their relationship would make people talk. Kylo wasn’t going to lie. He wished that, really, people wouldn’t talk about their relationship, that it was normal — but after everything he’d done, it wasn’t likely. 

He was a war criminal trying to make up for his crimes, Poe was the Chancellor. Of course they were going to talk. 

Even heading over towards the waterfall, Kylo couldn’t help but avoid the ruins of the Jedi Academy. Maybe he’d come back there, at one point, just to fix what he had broken. Maybe he’d do what he could to make amends. Mostly him being Poe’s Dom was a way of making amends — fixing who he broke, so to speak. But there were other ways of making amends too. 

“You okay?” Poe said, softly. 

“I never thought that I’d come back here,” Kylo finally said. “Not after all these years.”

Poe squeezed his hand. It seemed that, as always, Poe was all but his anchor. More than his anchor, really. 

“Yeah. I know. It’s a bit weird being home, isn’t it?” 

Kylo nodded. He couldn’t say that Yavin was completely home. He definitely had his share of both good and bad memories, but the apartment that Poe visited was very usually home, at least for him. 

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s go swimming. Anything.”

Poe practically beamed, and kriff, he looked radiant, just radiant. “Yeah,” he said. “Let’s.”

Even slipping off their shirts and sliding into the water, Kylo couldn’t help but think of himself at eighteen — his best friend, flinging away his shirt, and Ben Solo getting a glimpse of his beautiful body, if not all of it. Poe was practically gorgeous as he slipped into the water next to Kylo, sighing in contentment. 

“It’s been a while since I did this,” Poe said. 

“I know.” It seemed the little details just made Kylo love Poe more. “Race you to the end.”

Poe grinned, almost cockily. “Let’s do this.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
